1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket for use with a PGA (Pin Grid Array) chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ZIF socket is often used to mount a PGA chip onto a printed circuit board (PCB). One example of the such connectors comprises a plastic base, a plastic cover mounted on the base, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the base, a metal cover plate insert molded in the cover, a bottom plate received in the base and a cam actuator for driving the cover slide along the base. The base defines a recess for receiving the bottom plate at one end thereof, and the bottom of the recess defines a through hole. The bottom plate, the cover plate and the cover plate each defines a through hole in alignment with the through hole of the base.
In assembly, the cam actuator goes through the through holes of the cover, the cover plate, the bottom plate and the base, then the cover, the cover plate, the base plate and the base can be assembled together. When cam actuator is rotated, the cover can be driven to slide along the base to make the PGA chip in contact with the contacts of the ZIF socket, then make a good electrical connection between the PGA chip and the PCB. Due to the ZIF socket becoming smaller and smaller and the number of the contacts becoming more and more, the force exerted on the cam actuator is increased. Then, the force that the bottom plate exerts on the base is accordingly increased. Because only the edge of the bottom plate engages with the base, it would be difficult to disperse the force exerted on the base, so the base is easy to be damaged.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.